Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x+3y = 5$ $-4x+3y = 5$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x+3y = 5$ $3y = 4x+5$ $y = \dfrac{4}{3}x + \dfrac{5}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x+3y = 5$ $3y = 4x+5$ $y = \dfrac{4}{3}x + \dfrac{5}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.